


How Unpleasant

by Ninjaterra



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cosplay, M/M, kenma doesn't real do much i just wanted to have him cosplay mirai from knk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjaterra/pseuds/Ninjaterra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When you called me and told me to come over because you had an ‘emergency’, this is not what I had imagined.” The blond gestured down to the costume he was wearing with an irritated expression. Kuroo grinned in response.</p>
<p>“Aw, but I think the yellow argyle looks cute on you,” he all but purred. “Plus, we just couldn’t cosplay Kyoukai no Kanata without an Akihito. That’s practically a crime!” </p>
<p>“That’s hardly my problem,” Tsukishima muttered, pulling at his red tie. “I’ve never even seen this show before.” </p>
<p>(Kuroo and Kenma drag Tsukishima to an anime convention. Well, mostly Kuroo. Kenma just wanted to wear the seifuku.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Unpleasant

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tumblr user askcaptaintrash's KuroTsuki week prompt 3: " Crossover/Cosplay" 
> 
> I decided to have Kuroo, Tsukishima, and Kenma cosplay the anime Kyoukai no Kanata. You don't need to have seen the show to read this, but here is a picture of who everyone is cosplaying: http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/4a/cd/ec/4acdecfc6d3f85d2a847312a96149e04.jpg (Kuroo's is bottom right, Tsukishima's is top right, and Kenma's is top left)
> 
> This is my first Haikyuu fic so I hope I can do the characters justice!

An anime convention. They dragged him to an anime convention of all places. 

Tsukishima turned to glare at the blacked haired Nekoma captain next to him, but Kuroo just snickered at the blond’s obvious annoyance, moving instead to lean on Kenma’s shoulder. Kenma paid no mind to his best friend, too busy staring out at the mass of vendors and swarms of cosplayers wandering about, eyes wide behind the red framed glasses he wore. Grinning wildly, Kuroo met Tsukishima’s heated gaze and gestured out toward the crowd.

“Well, Tsukki, what do you think?” he asked, raising an eyebrow as Tsukishima sighed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

“I think that you’re an idiot, and I’m leaving.” The blond barely made a move toward the door before Kuroo’s hand grabbed his shoulder to turn him back around, thus freeing Kenma from his hold and allowing the setter to wander off into the convention area on his own. Kuroo shifted so that he could sling an arm around Tsukishima’s shoulder, earning him a scowl from the glasses wearing teen. Ignoring Tsukishima’s look, Kuroo waved his free hand toward where Kenma had stopped to gaze at some small figurines, the setter’s eyes practically glowing in awe.

“Come on, Tsukki,” the captain drawled. “Live a little. This’ll be fun!” Rolling his eyes, Tsukishima shoved Kuroo’s arm off of his shoulder. 

“When you called me and told me to come over because you had an ‘emergency’, this is not what I had imagined.” The blond gestured down to the costume he was wearing with an irritated expression. Kuroo grinned in response.

“Aw, but I think the yellow argyle looks cute on you,” he all but purred. “Plus, we just couldn't cosplay Kyoukai no Kanata without an Akihito. That’s practically a crime!” 

“That’s hardly my problem,” Tsukishima muttered, pulling at his red tie. “I've never even seen this show before.” 

“I’ll explain it to you!” Kuroo offered immediately, taking the opportunity to get right in the other boy’s personal space. Tsukishima groaned but didn't move away as Kuroo pointed out Kenma’s location in the crowd. The setter stood out easily thanks to the large bright red prop sword he carried with him. Dressed in a blue seifuku and a large pink sweater, Kenma seemed to be the only one cosplaying a female character in their group of three. “Kenma is Mirai, the main female protagonist of the anime,” Kuroo explained. “Mirai fights evil spirits called youmu with her power to manipulate her own blood and use it as a weapon.”

“That’s disgusting,” Tsukishima commented, but Kuroo just kept on talking as if he hadn't been interrupted. 

“My character is named Hiroomi,” the black haired teen stated, gesturing down to his own navy blue school uniform. “He hunts youmu as well, but he uses his scarf as a weapon most of the time.” Kuroo pulled at his own black and red striped scarf for emphasis. Tsukishima met his excited gaze with a bored look. 

“A scarf is not a weapon.” The captain chuckled, once again not fazed by the other teen’s lack of interest. Instead, he moved to stand directly in front of the blond, tugging lightly at the front of Tsukishima’s blue jacket.

“Now, your character,” he began, “is the main male protagonist of the series. He’s half-youmu.” Kuroo grinned slyly, leaning in so that his nose almost brushed Tsukishima’s. The blond opened his mouth to protest but froze once he met the other teen’s intense gaze. “My character,” Kuroo continued slowly, hands now gripping tightly to Tsukishima’s jacket, “watches over your character. He makes sure he doesn't step out of line. Makes sure he doesn't do anything dangerous.” The captain laughed softly to himself, and Tsukishima could feel his warm breath on his face. An involuntary shiver ran up his spine, and the blond couldn't help but notice how his pulse quickened due to their close proximity. 

Before he even knew what had happened, Kuroo’s hand shot up to snatch Tsukishima’s glasses from his face. With a triumphant smile, the captain slid the glasses onto the bridge of his nose.

“Your character also has a thing for glasses,” he stated in a sing-song voice, finally move slightly away from Tsukishima’s personal space. Scowling, Tsukishima grabbed his glasses back from Kuroo as the black haired teen began to laugh loudly. The blond turned his back toward the captain, hoping to hide the fact that his face now resembled the color of Kenma’s prop more than it did his natural complexion. Tsukishima mentally cursed Kuroo as well as his own idiocy for agreeing to come to such a ridiculous event with the Nekoma team member in the first place.

Suddenly, Tsukishima felt a pair of hands slide themselves in between his arms and grab at his waist.

“Wh-what the hell do you think you’re doing?!” he screamed, jabbing at Kuroo behind him with his elbow. Kuroo hissed at the impact, letting go of the blond to rub at his tender side. 

“I was just being in character,” he whined. Tsukishima sighed, rubbing at his temples as he felt the beginning of a massive headache coming on.

“Pathetic.”


End file.
